Therapy, Love, and Problems
by Queen of the Decepticons
Summary: Midnight was just a normal Autobot therapist.Also she is the sister of Optimus Prime. The Autobots have managed to capture Megatron and imprison him. Midnight is suddenly choosen to give Megatron therapy. What will happen throughout these therapy sessions? Read and find out.
1. Note:

NOTE:

Me: okay Now will you both please tell them for me?

Megatron: I will not you puny flesh creature. I refuse to work with Prime.

Optimus Prime: Do I have to work with him?

Megatron: I'm a bigger star than you Prime you should be honored to be working with me.

Optimus Prime: Yeah says the mech who got pinned against the wall by my sister in the story.

Me: Hey don't ruin the story!

Megatron: *growls* I'm going make you regret being created!

Optimus Prime: Bring it on Megabutt.

Midnight: *yells and slaps them both upside their helms* Shut up and say the line or I'm going to kick both your afts!

*Optimus Prime and Megatron both rubs the back of their helms.*

Megatron: Fine

Optimus Prime: Fine

Optimus and Megatron: All Transformers characters do not belong to the author of this story and she does not own the songs either. All rights reserved to their original owners.

Me: Thank You Midnight

Megatron: *mumbles* Bossy femme and stupid author.

Midnight: What did you just say Megatron?

Megatron: Uh...

Wing Saber, HotShot, Jetfire, and Snarl: BUSTED!

*Midnight glares at Megatron, crosses her arms, turns around, and walks away angrily*

Optimus Prime: You pissed her off good luck trying to get her to not be mad at you Megatron.

Megatron: Shut up Prime. *walks after Midnight*

Me: Uh okay let's start the story while Megatron and Midnight talk. I hope all of you will like my story. Please leave reviews, thank you and enjoy.


	2. Meeting Megatron

Megatron just arrived at his cell. The cell was quite small, and the cell was heavily guarded by the Autobots. Midnight has been one of the best therapist's on Cybertron and she also had a career as a singer. Midnight was going to Optimus' office because he said he wanted to talk to her about giving someone therapy, but she did not know who she was going to give the therapy sessions to. Finally Midnight arrived at her brother's office.

"You called Optimus?"

"Hello Midnight. Yes I did, I want to talk to you about giving someone therapy."

"And who exactly is this someone?"

"That's what I'm going to tell you. Will you please sit down?"

Midnight sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Okay so who is the someone you want me to give therapy to?"

"Midnight I want you to give Megatron therapy."

"What! Are you serious? Why should I give him therapy? He has done so many crimes and you have been fighting him for a long time. Also he tried to destroy us." Midnight said this with a little anger in her tone.

"Midnight I know that, but there might be a way where you can find out why he is the way he is."

Midnight thought about this while Optimus continued talking.

"So Midnight what do you say?"

"Fine I will give him therapy sessions."

"Thank you Midnight. You will be escorted with the guards to Megatron's cell. I want you to go down to his cell today to meet him and introduce yourself. I'm making Megatron your top priority so I dropped all your other patients so you can focus on him."

"Oh joy" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I have total confidence in you. You're the best therapist we have here on Cybertron."

"Thanks big brother. Now I guess I'll go meet my new "patient", see ya Optimus." she said as she left the room.

Midnight walked out of Optimus' office and now was being escorted to Megatron's cell with the Autobots guards. While she was walking she thought about what to say when she arrived at the cell. She really didn't want to meet Megatron or be his therapist at all. She hoped that they would take a long time to get to his cell. Then she realized that they were at his cell already.

"Megatron we are opening the door to your cell. You have a visitor that is coming in to talk with you." one of the Autobot guards said.

Megatron decided not to reply. So he did what he was told and stepped back from the clear wall and the guard used his key card to open the cell and the clear wall and the force field were removed. He was surprised that a femme was there with the guards.

"Now Megatron you are to not harm her in any way." one of the guards said.

"Don't worry I won't harm anyone as pretty as this femme" Megatron said.

Midnight wished she could roll her optics. As Megatron stepped back she entered his cell, the guard swiped his key card again, and the clear wall with the force field came back down with another wall that was black. Now she was left alone with Megatron in his cell. As she was in the cell with him, Megatron kept looking her up and down. Midnight stood there with her arms crossed and finally Megatron spoke.

"Well what is a femme like yourself doing here visiting me?" Megatron asked. He kept looking at her, examining her. He had to admit she was very pretty and attractive, but one thing was that she was an Autobot.

"I'm your therapist, did they not tell you I was coming?"

Megatron frowned, "No I did not know I would be getting a therapist.

"Well I'm your therapist. I just spoke with my brother and he said that you will be one of my patients."

"Your brother? Megatron asked curiously. Who is your brother?"

"My older brother is Optimus Prime."

Megatron softly growled at the name of his arch enemy. As he growled Midnight noticed his soft growl when she said her brother's name. Then Megatron realized he could use this to his advantage. He came up with a plan to make Midnight fall in love with him and then she would be the one to release him from this prison.

"So your brother is Prime?" Megatron asked as he took his servo coming up to stroke her soft cheek.

She took a step back from him. "Yes he is my brother. Well anyways he sent me down here to introduce myself to you. I just want to let you know if you ever need me or you want to talk at all just ask."

Megatron was curious to know why she wasn't afraid of him like all the other Autobots and femmes were.

"So Midnight, I'm curious to know why you look like you're not afraid of me. Are you afraid of me?" he said as he walked around her.

"I'm not afraid of you because I was trained by the best teacher's here on Cybertron and their motto was show no fear."

"Oh is that so?" Megatron said as he took hold of her wrist with one of his servos and pinned her against the wall. Both of their bodies were closely touching each other. "What about now?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I would suggest you get off me"

"And why would I do that, my dear?"

Midnight got irritated when he wouldn't let her go, so she warped behind him, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed him into the wall. Megatron was surprised at this.

As she had him against the wall she said, "I told you to let go of me and you didn't. Now do you understand why you should never do that ever again?"

Megatron was now being pinned against the wall by a femme. He decided not to answer, but all he did was growl. As he growled at her, the walls and the force field was coming up. When she saw the wall go up, the Autobots were standing there and they saw that she has Megatron pinned. Oh how embarrassing this was for Megatron. As Midnight saw the wall come up she noticed that the Autobot's who came down were Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Wing Saber, and Leobreaker. The Autobot's stood there, looking at Midnight and Megatron and finally Optimus spoke.

"Megatron I'm assuming you met your therapist and my sister?"

"As you can see Prime, yes I have."

As they were talking Wing Saber couldn't help, but smirk at the sight of this. While Jetfire, Optimus, and Leobreaker stood their.

"Okay Midnight you can let Megatron go now." as Optimus said this, she let him go; she stepped back, and walked towards the other Autobots. When she was by the Autobots, she swiped her key card, and the clear wall came down with a force field around it. When the wall came down completely the Autobots walked away to the exit of the prison. Megatron sat on his berth in the cell and laid down on it.

"Midnight" he said playing her name on the tip of his glossa. Teasing it and practicing the feel of it. A name he would not mind whispering in her receptor as he had her pinned beneath him on his berth. He got to thinking of how much he liked this femme. She was strong, smart, brave, and he was impressed by her.


	3. Perfomance

The next day Optimus was in his office, he was wondering how Midnight was and if she came to work. He then decided he would go visit his little sister, so he went out of his office and walked to her office. When he got to Midnight's office he noticed the light's in her office was off, but he knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he though maybe she was at the prison. On his way to the prison he was walking thought the hallway and he ran into Wing Saber.

"Hey Optimus, I was just on my way to tell you something. What are you doing down here?"

"Hello Wing Saber. I'm looking for Midnight I was going to see if she's at the prison. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah she said she wasn't going to come to the prison today, she said she has to go to rehearsal for one of the songs she is singing to. She told me to tell you that and I was just on my way to tell you.

"Oh so she is practicing for tonight's celebration. Okay that's why she's not here."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later Optimus."

"Okay Wing Saber."

Okay so Midnight is now at rehearsal for the song she is singing at the celebration tonight. Now she finally finished rehearsal. After he rehearsal was done Elita 1, Arcee, and Moonracer came to visit Midnight.

"So Midnight you ready for tonight's celebration and your performance?" Arcee asked.

"Yup. I'm 100 percent ready for tonight. At least I won't be with Megabutt today, he annoys me so much."

"Yeah well you showed him your not afraid of him." Moonracer said.

"Yeah I showed him."

"Now girls don't underestimate Megatron. Midnight don't get too confident because you pinned him. He could try another move, remember he is stronger than most of us." Elita 1 said.

"Don't worry Elita I won't"

"Okay. Well it's getting late. You should go get ready for tonight."

"Okay. I will see you all later on tonight."

So after the femmes had their conversation, Midnight went back to her house and got ready for tonight. Now the time has arrived for her to perform for the celebration. The time has come for the celebration and Midnight was backstage talking to Optimus, Wing Saber,Scattershot, Hotshot, Landmine, Jetfire, Leobreaker, and Override.

"Are you excitied about your performance tonight Midnight?" Override said.

"Of course she is excited Override and besides she always does an incredible job." Wing Saber said as he wrapped his wrapped his servos around Midnight's waist.

"Wing Saber is right about me being excited, but I don't always do an incredible job."

"Yes you do Midnight, everyone here on Cybertron knows you are good at singing and being a therapist." Hotshot said.

As they were all talking the announcer then called Midnight's name.

"Looks like your up Midnight" Leobreaker said.

"Good luck Midnight" Optimus said.

"Good Luck" Landmine and Jetfire said.

"Thanks you guys. I'll see you after my performance is done." Midnight said as she walked onto the stage. All of the Autobots were cheering and clapping for her. She decided to sing the song Pretty Girl Rock. While she was singing some of the guards had to stay back at the prison and keep an optic on the prisoners. Meanwhile at the prison the guards and prisoners were watching Midnight's performance on the monitors. Megatron was also watching Midnight's performance.

"Isn't she the most beautiful femme in the world?" said Guard 1.

"Yeah, but she is with Wing Saber and besides Prime is overly protective of her. Someone like her should be with a big, strong mech like me" said Guard 5.

All the guards except number 5 looked at each other and laughed at him.

"Yeah a big, strong mech like yourself" Guard 1 said sarcastically.

Megatron was in his cell listening to the guards and watching the monitors.

"Time to put my plan into action" Megatron chuckled evilly.


	4. Therapy

The next day Midnight had to go to work. She loved being a therapist, when she woke up she was all happy and excitied. Then she remembered she had to give Megatron therapy and what had happened when she introduced herself to him. She sighed and got out of her recharge berth and headed to her office. She had time before she had to go see Megatron for his therapy session. She sat down at her desk, as she sat down she had a call from Optimus. She pressed the accept button on her computer screen.

"Morning Optimus"

"Good Morning Midnight, how are you?"

"I was okay when I first woke up then I remembered I'm giving Megabutt therapy and that just about ruined my morning" she said bitterly.

Optimus chuckled silently behind his face mask at the name she gave Megatron. "Now Midnight you know you shouldn't be calling him that he is one of your clients."

"Yeah yeah I know Optimus."

"Good, anyways when your done with Megatron's therapy session I want you to report to my office."

"Okay Optimus, but I have a feeling that it will be terrible. I am not looking to this little therapy session with Megatron at all."

"Midnight I know your a not excited about it, but please try not to anger Megatron. I dont need a repeat of what happened yesterday at the cell."

"Well you don't need to come down to cell as you can see from yesterday I can handle Megatron on my own thank you very much. I guess I will try to be nice to Megatron and not have a repeat of yesterday's incident."

"Good, now you should get going because you officially start his therapy session in a few noon clicks. So I will talk to you later when you come in."

"Okay" she said as the call ended. She sighed and wanted to slam her helm on her desk, but se had to get going. So she stood up from her desk, grabbed a data pad, and Megatron's file and headed down towards the prison cells. As she headed down to the prison she walked past the training room and she saw Wing Saber and Leobreaker in an arm wrestling match. She smiled as she saw the match between them both. She was going to go watch, but she decided she had to get to work so she continued on her way to the prison. Now she arrived at the prison as she walked her way to Megatron's cells she saw the other prisoner trying to get her attention. She hated the prison because the prisoners would stare at her. She hated being stared at by them. She ignored all the other prisoners and finally she arrived at Megatron's cell.  
Midnight sighed as she swiped her key card so that the cell walls would pen so she could enter. As she stepped in she swiped her key card again and down came the privacy wall, the force field, and the other wall.

"Hello Megatron" she said trying to be nice as possible.

"Humph" he said as he sat on the recharge berth. She decided she would get started so she sat down in the chair and put his file and data pad on the table.

"Well your not talkative today. Care to explain why?"

"What do you want femme?"

"I told you yesterday why I was coming here I am your therapist."

"I know that, but why are you giving me therapy?" he said grouchily

"I am giving you therapy because my brother wants to know why you are the ay you are. He thinks there might be a way to solve this madness of you conquering the universe and destroying us. He also thinks I am the most capable therapist to help solve and figure out your problem."

Megatron smirked "Well my dear tell me do you believe you can try to understand why I am like this?"

Midnight wanted to punch him because she hated being called my dear.

"I know I can. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and you must answer. First question why do you think you will be conqueror of the universe?"

"I don't think I will be conqueror of the universe I know I will be the conqueror of this universe. I am the most feared by many mechs and femmes."

"Okay next question, why do you think most mechs and femmes are afraid of you?"

"I am feared because I am a strong, powerful, and an intimidating mech. They fear me because I have killed many and I have not show mercy to anyone."

Midnight asked many question and Megatron answered the question. He stood up from the recharge berth and walked behind her.

"Now that you asked me questions, it's my turn to ask you some questions"

"No your not the therapist I am and besides I am not allowed to answer any questions about myself it is against the rules."

"Yes, but I think it's only fair that since you asked me questions so I want to ask you some questions."

She sighed, she decided she would just lie to Megatron when he asked her questions. Finally she agreed to answer his questions.

"Fine ask away"

"Good. Now how long have you been working here as a therapist?"

"I have been a therapist for a couple vorns" she lied she had only been working here for a couple of Earth months.

"That key card you have is the key to my cell. You do know that I could easily take the key card, kill you, free myself, and return to my Decepticon army, right?"

"I am clearly aware of that, but I doubt you would get past our security system"

Megatron sneered at her. "Security system? Oh please those guards you have outside are asleep most of the time."

"I am not talking about that security system."

"Then what security system are you talking about?"

"That is classified info."

Megatron growled softly because she wouldn't tell him about the security system, but Midnight knew the only security system they had was the guards. She hoped he wouldn't figure that out, but she heard him growl softly and this time she smirked.

"Well if that is all, our therapy session for today is over." she said as she picked up Megatron's file and the data pad. She started to walk towards the wall when she felt someone grab her arm. She knew who it was , but she decided not to turn around.

"Where do you think your going my dear?"

"Back to my office, but will you please let go of me Megatron?"

"I want to give you something."

"No" she growled.

He remember what had happened yesterday and quickly he had pinned her against the wall. He had both of her wrists in one hand and used his weight to pin her against the wall. Their chassis were touching each other as she was pinned. She was annoyed because she couldn't get free from him.

"Get off of me this instant!"

"No, not until I give you something" he sneered

"Excuse me?" she said with fury in her optics.

"I won't let you go until I give you it my dear"

"What is it?" she growled and then he took one of his servos, put it behind her helm and he kissed her. He bit down on her lower lip and she gasped. He took in the chance and he slipped his glossia into her mouth. She was in too much shock so she let him violate her mouth. Finally he let go of her, she felt so bad because she was Wing Saber's girlfriend and she actually enjoyed kissing Megatron. He then decided to let her go and she quickly swiped the key card and the walls came up and then it came down. She quickly walked out of the prison and headed straight towards Optimus' office. She just entered his office and Optimus looked up and he saw that she looked like she was going to break down and start to crying.

"Midnight what's wrong?"

She was shaking, then finally she broke down, she went on her knees, and started crying. Optimus tried to comfort her. Her got her off of the floor and hugged her.

"Midnight you need to tell me what happened. Is it Megatron? What did he do?" she couldn't stop crying so Optimus tried his best to calm her down. When she finally calmed down Optimus let her sit down on the chair. She sat down and Wing Saber just walked in and saw her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chassis. Optimus sat down in the chair that was in front of Midnight.

"Midnight what happened? Did Megatron do something?" he said as she nodded her helm.

Wing Saber looked frowned and asked her "What did the fragger do to you?!"

"I-I w-was going to leave b-because I was done with his therapy today. He gabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. Then he said he wanted to give me something and he wouldn't let me go till he gave me it. Then all of a sudden h-he k-kissed me." she started crying again. "I feel really bad b-because I'm your girlfriend" she cried.

"He what?! I'm going to kill him" he was about to stand up, but Optimus stopped him

"Wing Saber sit down." Optimus said in a stern tone.

Wing Saber sighed and he held Midnight closer. "Midnight please stop crying I'm am mad that he kissed you, but it's not your fault. You couldn't get free and he caught you by suprise. Don't feel bad." he said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. She stopped crying and he smiled at her.

"Midnight, I will go down there and talk to Megatron. I want you to take the day of tomorrow."

"t-thank you Optimus" she smiled.

"Now I am going to talk to Megatron. Why don't you go home and go get some rest?"

"okay" she replied as she got up and walked out of the room. Wing Saber watched her go and he looked at Optimus.

"Optimus I'm going with you to see Megatron"

"You may come with me." he said as the both walked down to Megatron's cell. They both had arrived at the cell and Megatron saw them.

"Well well well if it isn't Prime and one of his lackeys"

"Megatron I am not here to listen to your insults."

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

"I am warning you, leave my sister alone. I know what your trying to do and I'm warning you do not p,ay with her emotions."

"Oh you mean Midnight." he chuckled " I have to admit she is a attractive femme. I presume she told you that I kissed her?" he saw Wing Saber with a look of anger.

Wing Saber was angry, but he was trying to control his temper

"Yes I am talking about that Megatron"

"Well she seemed to enjoy the kiss" he smirked.

That was is Wing Saber couldn't hold it in any longer. "That's it! You leave Midnight alone while she is in here with you for therapy. If I so much as hear you kissed her again I will..."

"Wing Saber stand down" Optimus said in a stern tone.

"Wing Saber is right if we hear you harass, bother, or do anything I don't approve of you will have serious consequences Megatron"

"Oh please Prime what could you possibly do to me?"

"As I said there will be serious consequences" with that said Optimus and Wing Saber left the cell and left Megatron in the cell. As Megatron saw them leave he smirked.

"All according to plan, just a few steps closer until I am free." he said all with a smirk as he leaned back in his berth and closed his optics.


	5. Complications

Today Midnight was going to have a day to herself today due to the incident last night. She slowly awoke from recharge that morning. She remembered that she didn't have to go to work today so she just layed there in her recharge berth. She decided to catch up on her recharge cycle. As the day went by she was in recharge mode for the whole day off she had.

The next day...  
She got up from her recharge berth, went into the cleansing room, and polished her armor. She finished polishing her armor and walked to the mental asylum. She was going to see her other patients today, she wanted to avoid Megatron for a few days. She walked to her office and grabbed her datapad that had all the prisoners files on it. She walked out of her office and headed to the asylum. She walked inside and headed to see her first patient, who was an Autobot who had turned into a con. That particular con was a very good friend of hers and her other younger brother named Axis. He had been captured a few days before Megatron, but unlike Megatron he was less resistant when Midnight talked to him. She swiped her key card and entered RedStrike's cell.

"Why must you must you make out our so early?"

"Because I wanted to" she smirked as he got up and sat up straight.

"So you've been interrogating Megatron? Huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to avoid seeing him for a few days because of the incident"

"I know, I heard about it. Some of the inmates over here say that they would try to do that, so I kicked their afts yesterday while you were gone"

"Did you go to Optimus' office?"

"Yeah. Big lug was scolding me like a sparkling saying that I shouldn't kick the other inmates afts. He asked me why I did what I did, I said cause they insulted me. If I told him the real reason he would of glitched, since he's so overprotective over you. Everyone must kiss your aft since your the sister of the Autobot's leader"

"No I don't Axis. All I get is: Your Optimus' sister right. Then people try to use me, remember that stupid glitch who is Thunderblast's sister?"

"Esmeral?"

"Yes...her...she pretended to be my friend and in the end she only wanted to get close to Optimus and be his sparkmate."

"We'll that plan ended in an failure because Optimus was in love with Elita. Speaking of being in love when are you gonna choose your sparkmate and have sparklings? I want to be an uncle before I'm as old as our great father, Sentinel Prime." Midnight laughed softly.

"Your a long way from being as old as dad"

"I hope you don't choose WingSaber, he's a cocky and arrogant mech." She wished she could roll her optics.

"I think it's a little early to be thinking about that kind of stuff now. Besides Wing Saber and I have only been going out for a 8 Earth months and I'm only 20,000 years old. You and Optimus think about that kind of stuff because he's 35,000 and your 33,000."

"Yeah yeah...well Wing Saber better not think about interfacing with you so soon, if he even thinks about it I'll beat the scrap out of him" she laughed again.

"Uh your in a cell smart aft. How are you going to get out here?" She smirked.

"I have my ways" he smirked back.

"Whatever"

"Now speaking of Megatron. When you go to see him one of these day be careful. I don't need my boss raping you."

"I can defend myself Axis, besides I use that technique dad taught me when I was younger. Optimus wants to make sure that Megatron doesn't know that your my brother. He said he'll use you to get me.

"Fine...but just keep your guard and don't worry he doesn't know. Now are we done, I'm tired." He laid back down.

"Yeah, you big lug, now you can go back to sleep. I'll be here same time tomorrow, then I'll go visit him." She swiped her keycard and walked out of her brother's cell. When she was walking to her office Optimus walking out of his office with Elita. She saw them together, Wing Saber hadn't talked to her in a few weeks, each time she tried to look for him, he wasn't around. She started to miss him and she saw the couple together.

"Hey Midnight" Elita said.

"Hi"

"Did you see Axis today?"

"Yes I saw him today Optimus. You should be nicer to him ya know, don't scold him so much."

"He's very irresponsible and he needs to control that temper of his. Even though he's our brother he has to have consequences as well, I'm not going to go easier on him just because he's my younger brother."

"I know, but don't bore him with your boring lectures"

"Me lectures are not boring, they all have important meaning to them..." He went on and on to a big and boring speech, but Midnight was listening until she interrupted him.

"See look there you go now." She shook her helm and Elita put her servo on his arm.

"Dear you just gave her a lecture about your lecture" he looked at Elita, she smiled at him and he put a servo on the back of his head and rubbed it.

"I just realized that"

"I'm going to go now... bye" midnight walked off to her office shaking her head.  
Two days had gone by since she had seen Megatron, she decided she would check on him. She decided to check on her brother Axis first. During her visit to Axis' cell she told him that she was going to visit Megatron today and once again he told her to be careful again. She exited his cell and was off to see Megatron. She swiped her keycard, the cell door raised up, then it slid back down along with the force field. He was looking at her with his red optics glowing brightly. He had been thinking about her while she was gone, it was like he was actually falling for her. He thought why not she could be his sparkmate and produce an heir to his throne. She stood their looking back at him and put down her two data pads on the table, but she noticed the chair was gone.

"Been a long time since I've seen you" Midnight said.

"Indeed"

"Okay anyways...how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine"

"Care to to tell me about your what happened during the week while I was away?"

"I think you would know since you talked to your brother...Axis, is it?" her back was faced to him, her optics widened a little, but then they returned to normal size and she turned to face him. "Didn't think I knew he was your brother? Hmmm Midnight?"

"I have no clue about what your talking about"

"Oh please midnight spare me your little lies that your going to try to make up. You didn't think I don't know about who my troops are?" She looked at him. "I know everything about all of my troops and for a fact I know Axis is Optimus' and your brother. But don't worry I won't do anything to him when I am free. He is quite the fighter and a valuable mech in my army." He smirked.

"My brother is good at what he does, but he does not belong on your side"

"Oh on the contrary he does, he has a different way of fighting from Optimus. He doesn't have a weak spot for others or other beings...You know after the day you ran off your brother and his lackey Wing Saber came to my cell. Were you upset that I kissed you, my dear?" He smirked, she glared at him.

"I was not. I was perfectly fine for your information Megatron"

"Why did you take some time off then?"

"Optimus sent me to take some time off because he said I looked stressed. He was only looking after me, with him being my older brother" she said as she looked around for the chair. "Where is the chair that is usually in here?"

"It's amazing what you can do if you complain loud enough and give death threats to the young mechs in here. Why don't you sit down on here next to me? I won't do anything." she looked at him with a glare still.

"I highly doubt that" she walked over to one side of the table and sat on it with the datapads in her servos. "Since you want to ask me so many questions, were going to play an Earth game. If we play this game, are you going to participate?"

"I suppose"

"Good" she handed him a datapad and he took it. While he turned it on he sent a distress signal to his Decepticons giving them his location. "Now this human game is called 20 questions. When I ask you a question, you must give me a truthful answer, then you can ask me a question and I will answer them truthfully as well, got it?"

"Fine..hurry up and ask me a question"

"Okay...why do you want to be conqueror of the universe?"

"Because I want power"

"Good, now ask me a question?" She really hadn't thought out this plan thoroughly, what if he asked her some kind of personal question, but then she figured she would lie to him and see if he would detect it.

"What did you think of the kiss?" She looked at him and her hand twitched.

"It was the most disgusting thing ever." She lied.

"Oh come now Midnight. That wasn't a very truthful answer I can tell you are lieing, my dear. I'm someone you shouldn't lie to." She bit her lip and narrowed her optics.

"Fine...it wasn't a terrible kiss and I'm not saying I enjoyed it, but it was okay." He smirked as if he was satisfied by her answer.

"So you enjoyed it then?"

"I did a little. Now why do you crave power?" She got up from the table and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know I just do."

"What would you do if I kissed you again?" He stood from his recharge berth and caressed her cheek.

"Do you want to be pinned against a wall again?" She said as she moved her face away from his hand.

"You got lucky the first time, your in a very vulnerable position right now" he said as he ran a finger up her side. He shivered slightly and slid past him, but he caught her wrist. He once again pinned her against the wall, he made sure she couldn't escape this time. She tried to get free, but his grip tightened as she tried. "You know I'm much better than your little puny Autobot boyfriend. I could give you everything you ever wanted if you were with me, Midnight" he looked at her.

"Get off of me, this instant!" no one could hear her since their was a soundproofing system.

"I think you'll stay like that for awhile, you look very appealing to me right now"

"Frag off" she growled.

"Hmm I like it when they struggle and when they're feisty" he smirked. He continued to run his servo down her side and she tried not to moan, but a tiny, quiet moan slipped out. "Oh someone enjoyed that" he smirked.

"Let me go"

"No" he said as he kissed her. She tried to wiggle free out of his grip, but each time she tried he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds she stopped resisting him and started to slowly kiss him back. Once he realized she stopped trying to get free, he loosened his grip and gently nipped at her lower lip. She gasped allowing him access to her mouth, he slipped his glossia in her mouth. Midnight felt his golssia enter her mouth, she was thinking about how wrong this was to do because she was with Wing Saber. But Wing Saber had been ignoring her lately. As he kissed her a few seconds more, he finally stopped kissing her, he smirked.

"Good femme" he said. The guilt had hit her and she stood their in silence.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this." She heard a click, the forcefield, and cells doors raised up. There stood one of the Decepticon generals he had.

"Uh hey boss I'm here to get ya...whose she?"

"This is Midnight. Now go free the other Decepticons" He ran off and went to go free them. Megatron looked at Midnight.

"Come with me and become a Decepticon, Midnight?"

"I-I c-cant" she looked at him with softened optics.

"We'll then I guess I'll take my leave. I'll see you on the battlefield then" Megatron let go of her and injected her with a sedative. Everything went black and she fell to the ground. When he walked out of the cell, his Decepticons was waiting for him, they escaped. A few hours later Optimus and the others ran into the asylum and found Midnight unconscious in Megatron's cell. Wing Saber shook her and she slowly opened her optics.

"Megatron!" she quickly sat up.

"Midnight...Oh thank Primus your not hurt"

"No I'm not hurt" She noticed they all had injuries. "But you all are injured. What happened?"

"The Decepticons showed up and attacked the base. It looks like he escaped."

"Dammit after all these years we capture him and then he escapes" Landmine said.

"That doesn't matter as long as everyone is safe, is all that matters." Optimus said and Wing Saber held Midnight close to him.

Three years had gone by since the incident with Megatron, she didn't tell anyone what happened that day. She had nothing to do as almost all of of her patients had escaped and the others didn't need therapy because they were far to busy. Optimus had decided to put her on his own team with Wing Saber and the others. She also had stopped singing, she had no time for it since everyone was helping with the war. She was walking through the base late at night, she sighed. She had been called to Optimus' office, he wanted to talk to her, but no one knew what about. He sat there looking at his monitor with a frown on his face. She walked into his office and noticed the frown.

"You wanted to see me Optimus?"

"Yes I was reviewing some of the footage that we still had when Megatron escaped and I found something very interesting"

"What did you find?"

"I found you and...Megatron. You were in his cell. Why didn't tell me your were fraternizing with the enemy?" He said.

"I was not fraternizing with the enemy" she frowed.

"Do not lie to me Midnight"

"I-I don't know what came over me Optimus. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to know, I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Your right I do not approve, but since you did this. I have no choice but to put a punishment on you. You are to stay here at base and you are not going on anymore missions."

"What! No you can't do that Optimus!"

"Midnight I told you if you break a rule we have there would be consequences. I have told Wing Saber about this. He's spark broken that you did this. You may go now" she stood up and walked out of his office. As she walked out, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh Primus, help me" While she walked down the hall, Wing Saber just was walking down the hall looking for her.

"How could you do this to me Midnight?!" Wing Saber said in anger.

"How could I?!...I haven't seen you for weeks and I didn't hear from you. I don't know, I felt lonely and Megatron was there. It just so happened he kissed me again when I felt lonely, and I needed attention and he was there to give it to me! So don't start asking me this ridiculous question and then start yelling at me Wing Saber!"

"You kissed a Decepticon! That's a crime against us, in fact you kissed the leader of the Decepticons!"  
She was angry now so she started to walk away from him, but he followed her. They passed the command center and everyone heard yelling. Jetfire, Coby, Bud, Lori, Vector Prime, and Landmine all peaked out from the command center and saw Midnight and Wing Saber arguing with each other.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Like I said you weren't there! It's not my fault I needed someone and you weren't there! You know what instead of yelling at each other about this, how about this. We're done!" She stormed out of the base and Wing Saber yelled to her.

"Fine!" He turned around and walked back down the hall and as everyone looking at him.

"What are you guys looking at?!" He yelled and they all went back into the command center.

"Here comes drama" Lori said.

"I wonder what happened?" Vector Prime said.

"Something happened between Megatron and Midnight the day he escaped, but that's all I'm allowed to say" Jetfire said. Midnight transformed into a Cybertronain jet and took off from the base. She need to blow some steam off, but as she was flying she didnt notice that four Decepticon jets were following her. The black and white Cybertronian jet followed her. She transformed and landed on a cliff and so did the other jet but she didn't notice.

"Stupid Optimus and Wing Saber. They're both idiots."

"Finally you admit that" a voice said behind and she turned to face him. She took out her dark matter cannon and pointed it towards the voice, but he optics widened.

"Axis?"

"The one and only. Now what's wrong you seem upset and I don't like it when my little sister is upset" She put her blaster back and looked at him.

"Did you hear about me and Megatron on the day you all escaped?"

"Your talking about you kissing him, then yes. I know"

"We'll Wing Saber and Optimus found out about it."

"So Optimus gave you a punishment didn't he?" She nodded. "He so predictable." He shook his head and her recieved a comm link from Megatron.

-Axis did you follow that jet?-

-Yes sir, she is in front of me-

-So you have her?-

-She's standing in from of me so yes-

-Good we'll be there shortly-

Midnight looked at Axis. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh it was Ol' Megsy"

"Seriously I just told you he is problem for my relationship ending and you tell him I was here"

"I didn't say it was you and besides he'll be surprised to see you again. Speaking of him here they come"

Megatron, Starscream, and Thundercracker all transformed and landed.

"Well, well, Axis you actually managed to capture a femme and a pretty one too" Starscream said, she turned to face them, but Megatron couldn't tell it was Midnight. Some of her features had changed.

"He didn't capture me" she glared at Starscream.

"Yes he did, my dear" he said as he licked his lips while looking her up and down.

"Quit licking you lips and ogling over my sister" Megatron looked at her.

"Midnight?" She looked at Megatron and smiled,

"Hello Megatron"

"You know her, boss?" TC said.

"Yes I do. You look different from the last time I saw you"

"That was three years ago" she replied.

"What's an Autobot doing flying out at night by herself?" TC said.

"She just realized that our older brother and her ex boyfriend is an idiot because they found out about an incident" he looked at Megatron and then back to his sister

"Who's that?"

"Ah so your left your base because of Prime and Wing Saber."

"Yes apparently I'm was fraternizing with that person and Optimus said I have a punishment for what I did"

"I see. Everyone head back to base while I talk with Midnight here." They all transformed and flew away. Megatron walked up to Midnight and caressed her cheek.

"Well this is a surprise seeing you again, my dear Midnight."

"Nice to see you too"

"Now what punishment did you get from Prime?"

"I not allowed to go missions or leave the base. I really hate that he is the leader and I have to listen to him"

"We'll you could always come with us and be a Decepticon. My offer still stands from when I asked you three years ago. What do you say?"

"I don't know, I would be betraying Optimus"

"Just think about it" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back and then he pulled away.

"What do you say Midnight" he said as he kissed her neck. "Then you wouldn't need to listen to Optimus and you could see Axis as well. Plus you would be with me" he continued to kiss her neck as she moaned,she thought about it.

"I don't know" he continued to kiss her neck.

"You wouldn't need to worry about anything if you come with me. I can take care of you and you wouldn't be neglected ever."

"F-fine I go with you"

"Excellent" he kissed her and she kissed him back. "Now let's go to the base" a dimension gate opened, he held out a hand for her, she gladly took it, and she went through it with Megatron. They didn't noticed that Jetfire and Hot Shot were watching. He watched as she stepped through with Megatron, he quickly flew back to report to Optimus that she had joined the cons. Jetfire and Hot Shot ran into the base and found Sentinel, Optimus and the others in the command center.

"You two really of done it now!" Hot Shot said in a worried and anxious voice.

"What are you talking about Hot Shot?" Optimus said

"I-it's Midnight"

"What about her?"

"She went out for a flight, so we followed her, she was met by Megatron, Axis, Starscream, and Thundercracker, and she joined their side."

"She did what?!" Optimus said in disbelief.

"She went with the cons"

"I can't believe she would do that?" Lori said.

"Why, she kissed Megatron before, she must be in love with him. Besides who cares let her go be with him, why do we care" Wing Saber scoffed.

"We care because she was an Autobot and my sister. She was probably just angry at us so that why she joined him."

"Just let her go, let her be an idiotic glitch" Wing Saber with clenched fists, he kept on going on and on calling her awful things until Optimus finally had enough.

"WING SABER!" Everyone except Jetfire, Landmine, and Elita was shocked, the rest of them had never heard Optimus raise his voice before.

"Optimus calm down" she said in a soft tone.

"No, that is enough Wing Saber, I will not let you keep on calling my sister a glitch! Now I had to deal with you calling her awful names and your little anger fits, but that is enough!" He calmed down and looked at everyone. "I am sorry for raising my voice, but you don't have any right to call her that." He turned with his back faced to them. "I will try to contact her and see if she'll come back."

Decepticon base...Midnight walked through the base with Megatron. She walked to the right of him with her brother Axis behind her. Megatron had just told the other Decepticons that she was joining them. Starscream came walking towards them.

"Sir, we are receiving a message"

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know, they wanted you to call them back"

"Fine. Axis show your sister around the base while I'm away. Join us in the throne room when your done. He walked to the throne room with Starscream.

"Come on let's go, so you know where your going when you walk around"

"Yeah yeah"

"Now let me ask you this. Did you say you wanted to join or did Megatron ask you?"

"Well he told me his offer still was open when he asked me three years ago, so I took it"

"Okay. Now let me ask you this?"

"What is it?"

"Do you really want to be a Decepticon or did you just do it because your mad at Optimus and Wing Saber" she looked at him. "Or is it because a different reason?"

"I want to be one Axis. I'm sick of protecting humans who are a bunch of useless species."

"Okay just checking is there also another reason...like...*cough* Megatron *cough*..." She shook her helm.

"Okay fine I can't lie to you, it's those two reason's."

"Uh huh...well if your happy with you decision, I will respect it. No let's go with the tour." He showed her around the base until they reached her quarters."Okay so your sleeping in here. I guess you can decorate it later if you ask Megatron. Now while your here no going into Megatron's quarters with him and don't let him go in yours. If you do your going to be in some serious trouble, missy" he scolded her in a mocking way pretending to be Optimus. She laughed at him, as they talked they were heading to the throne room. "But seriously no sleeping with him" Megatron sat down in his throne rooming waiting for an image to appear. When it came, Megatron smirked.

"Well if it isn't Prime and the Autobots, what a pleasant surprise"

"Where is my sister, Megatron?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Megatron, I know she is with you. Now where is she?" Just then Axis and Midnight walked in and Optimus saw them.

"Midnight?"Optimus said, she noticed his voice had a bit of anger, irritation, and sorrow in it. She looked at Optimus on the screen and stood behind Axis. "Axis.." He glared at them both in silence. Megatron saw Midnight move behind Axis.

"What do you want Prime?"

"She has some explaining to do. She has to tell us why she joined you fraggers!" Wing Saber said. Midnight mentally rolled her optics.

"Wing Saber, stop yelling." Just then Sentinel walked on and he appeared on the screen next to Optimus.

"Dad?" Axis and Midnight looked at the screen, they hadn't seen him since they were younger because he was away in a mission for stellar cycles.

"Hello my precious sparklings"

"Oh Primus"Axis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Midnight,Optimus just want's to talk to you that is all. He doesn't want to argue with you, he just want's to know if your decision is final." he father said.

"Yes my decision is final"

"Just remember your decision has consequences" Megatron had heard enough.

"Her decision is final, she is on my side now."

"Shut up Megadork, they weren't talking to you!"

"Wing Saber, please be quiet and let Optimus and I handle it" Sentinel said.

"You had better watch what you say Autobot lackey."

"Our father is right, Midnight, are you sure your decision is still final."Optimus said.

"Enough, this transmission is over. Cut the transmission Starscream" he did so and Optimus and her father's image disappeared. "All of you except Midnight get out and get some recharge" They walked out and Midnight stood their and he walked to her. "Midnight is you decision final? Do you really want to stay here?" She looked at him in optics.

"Yes I want to stay here with you and the others." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You should rest, I'll walk you to your quarters." She walked with him.

"Goodnight Megatron" she kissed his cheek and walked inside. He walked away and headed to his own quarters.

The next day...Midnight woke up, she walked into the cleansing room, polished her armor, and walked out. She heard a knock on her door and it was Axis.

"Morning Axis"

"Yeah"

"Grouch"

"Come on Megatron wants to us to report to the throne room." He walked out of her room and she followed him. They both walked to the throne room and everyone was there as well, Megatron was explaining the plan already.

"I am going to Jungle Planet, you all will go there as well" A dimension gate opened. Megatron had gone through it, then Axis, then Thundecracker did. She and Starscream were first, he creeped her out by the looks he was giving her.

"You first" Midnight said.

"No, ladies first" Starscream said in his raspy voice with a smirk on his face. She quickly went through the dimension gate, she seemed a little a uneasy and Axis noticed this. He turned to see Starcsream, smirking. He spoke to Midnight over their siblings bond that they had.

~Midnight, are you okay?~

~I-I'm fine, I'm probably not used to going through the dimension probably~

~Oh~ he knew something made her feel uncomfortable, but he didn't want to pester her about it.

Megatron was waiting for them all, he looked at Midnight, she kept side glancing to her right which was where Starscream was.

"Midnight come with me, the rest of you stay here and keep guard." She and Megatron flew down to the temple and they saw Scourge. They both landed and Scourge saw them.

"Megatron...what a surprise and you have a femme with you?" She looked at Scourge, he had the same look Starscream had yesterday when he met her.

"Yes now about the key, Scourge?"

"How about you let me use her for awhile" he said. Midnight knew what he meant by use her, she watched Megatron to see what he said. Megatron took a step in front of her and looked at the jungle planet leader.

"No" he stated coldly.

"No? I thought you wanted the key?"

"I do, but not so much as to give her to you for awhile."

"Too bad...I don't go out with idiots like yourself anyways, Scourge." She linked her arm with Megatron's and they flew away from Scourge.

"A little sassy today, are we?" He smirked.

"Maybe" she had her nose up in the air.

"Hey don't be sassy to you leader or a punishment will be needed." He ran a finger down her side.

"In that case, I think I'll be sassy if I want to" she giggled. They were heading back to where the other were, but the Autobots had shown up. Axis was taking on Optimus, he opened a dimension gate.

"Go back to base, I will join you shortly" she nodded and went though the dimension gate. After an hour or so, everyone had returned to base. Midnight was walking down the hallway of the base, when she felt a pair of arms slip around her. She turned to face who had their arms around her and it was...  
_


End file.
